Home Sweet Home?
by iLovePurpleAndBlack
Summary: Katie comes home after two years and expects to have a peaceful school year with her family. But what happens when her best friend,Connor, and his brother Travis buy the house next door and goes to her school? I do not own PJO, Rick Riordan does.
1. Chapter 1

Katie POV

It had been two years since I last been home. With camp not being safe and the titan war happening, I wanted to stay and protect camp. I live in a small town in Ohio. I looked at my garden which had the California poppy, snapdragons, roses, carnations, and tulips. It seems my dad had been talking care of it. I finally walked up those familiar door steps. We had a two story house with at least 5 bedrooms. I had two twin sisters which were like complete opposites. One was mean the other was nice, one likes blue the other one likes red. Their names are angi and Angelia and both of them get their blonde hair blue eyes from their mother Regina. My dad, John, had black hair, brown eyes, buff, and looked good for 35 yeas old. Me and my dad were like best friends. It was hard to be away from him the last two years. Unlike most demigod kids my stepmom and dad actually cared and were nice to me. I opened the door and could smell something great cooking. It was my favorite dinner: chicken, mash potatoes and gravy, biscuits, corn, and green beans. I walked into the kitchen and stood behind Regina to see how long it would take her to notice me. It was probably after 5 minutes until she finally turned around and noticed me.

"Ahh! Katie your home!'' Regina yelled and hugged me. As soon as they heard this, angi, the nice one, and my dad ran down the stair and hugged me to death.

"Love. You. Guys. Can't. Breath.'' I said in between breath. They immediately released me.

"OMG Katie! It's been ages since I've seen you. After dinner we have to catch up, kay?'' Angi said

"Kay." I said

"Katie why do you smell like cologne and who's jacket are you wearing?'' my dad said. I looked down and my eyes widen. I was wearing Travis' jacket cuz it was cold outside and I didn't feel like digging through my suitcases looking for my jacket, so Travis gave me his.

"My friend. It was cold so he gave me his jacket.'' I said

"Fine. Go to your room and unpack.'' Dad said.

"Fine.'' I said dragging my suitcases upstairs. I decided to go and see Angelia the mean one. I opened the door to her room and instantly regretted it. Angelia had some boy over and they were in a very intense make out session. I backed away from the door way and yelled

"Why didn't anyone tell me Angelia brought home a boy'' I heard my dad laugh and rolled my eyes and walked into my room. My walls were painted green, my bed had white and green polka dot design, I had a plasma screen, a walk in closet, a black couch, a black desk with my dark green computer on it, and white carpet. So you can say I'm spoiled, but not really. See my whole room make over was a sorry excuse for_ 'I'm sorry I forgot to tell you I'm dating a women with twin girls your age' _from my dad.Let's just say I made him pay literally. I walked over to my dresser, picked up a brush, and brushed my long dark brown hair.

"Dinner!'' I heard Regina yell. I walked downstairs and ended up being the last person there. It seems that Angelia boyfriend was going to stay for dinner.

"Hey" I said coldly to Angelia.

"Hey'' she said just as cold. I sat down next to my dad at the kitchen.

"Who's he?'' I asked pointing at the dude.

"Whose jacket are you wearing?'' Angelia asked.

"Travis. A friend. Your turn.'' I said

"David. My name is David'' David said in a bored voice.

"Let's give thanks" Regina said. Even though she and the girls knew about the gods, they like to believe in their own God. When everyone else had their head down and eyes closed, I grabbed the biggest chicken on my plate, ran to the living room, and threw the chicken in the fireplace and whispered Demeter. I got back just in enough time to sit back down, put my hand in my pocket and act like nothing happened. My dad just smiled at me. I felt a piece of paper in my hand so I took it out.

"What the freakin hell?" I said as I saw the picture. It was if me grabbing Travis by the jacket and kissing him with his arms around my waist. It was at the Christmas party and one of the Aphrodite girl put mistletoe over our heads. Conner took the picture but I thought I had burned them all I know I did. Unless Travis and Conner made more. Conner was like best friend though he wouldn't make more unless Travis told him to, which he probably did.

"Let me see" Angelia said and took the photo away. She looked at the picture, looked shocked, and shook her head. Then she passed the picture down the table. Regina smile, angi whistled, and then it was my dad's turn to look at the picture.

"Who is he?'' my dad asked.

"My best friend's brother, Travis, the one who gave me the jacket.'' I said. My dad had the keep going look on his face.

"It was at a Christmas party and a girl put mistletoe over our heads.'' I finished.

"Ok, lets go back to eating.'' Dad said.

"Gladly" I murmured. My dad and Regina spent the next ten minutes interviewing David and David seemed like he loved that. He kept going on and on bout how great he was. Then the doorbell rang. _Thank the gods_ I thought.

"I'll get it'' I said. I ran to the living room and opened the door. I didn't get to see because the person threw me over their shoulder and ran in the house. I kicked and screamed

"Put me down you psycho path!'' than I heard a familiar laugh.

"Travis!'' I yelled. Finally he set me down in front of my family who look worried except for Angelia and David.

"What the hell?'' I yelled.

"Sorry kates. Thought it would be funny.'' Travis said and laughed. I sighed and took of the jacket and gave it to Travis.

"You can leave now." I said.

"You should keep the jacket. You look hot in it.'' Travis said. My dad cleared his throat and I blushed._ Blushed? Since when did I blush?_

"I take you are Travis?'' My dad said. He offered Travis his hand and Travis gladly shook it. He put that same hand back in his pocket.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Gardner.'' Travis said

"You too, Travis.'' My dad said.

"Trav, can I have a hug?'' I asked

"Sure.'' Travis said with a smirk and opened his arms. I walked into them and hugged him. After about 3 seconds, I slid my hand in Travis' back pocket, pulled something out, and released him.

"Dammit Gardner. You know me too well.'' Travis said.

"Well what do you expect? I've known you for 9 years now,'' I said. "Here's you watch dad." I finished.

"Uh…thanks." Dad said

"Well I have to get home before mom gets worried. See ya at school neighbor." Travis said and tried to walk away but I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"What. Did. You. Say. Stoll?" I said. Travis smirked.

" I said see-" I cut him off.

"I know that, but what do you mean?'' I asked

" I bought the house next door and I'm going to your school. Now can you let go of me?'' Travis asked. I let go of him and then he left the house leaving me in shock.

"MY LIFE IS RUINED!'' I yelled. I stormed up to my room, slammed the door, and punched a home through the wall.


	2. Chapter 2

I was so mad that I didn't even realize that I punched the wall wrong. As soon as my hand went through the wall, I felt the pain. It felt as if I sprained it.

"Crap.'' I said holding my wrist. It hurt like hell. I ran down the stairs and ran past my family that was sitting in the living room talking with David.

"Katie? Are you alright and what was that noise?'' My dad asked. I went to the cabinet underneath the sink and grabbed the first aid kit.

"Yeah dad and I punched the wall.'' I said. I grabbed the splint and put on my left wrist. I went back to the cabinet and looked for ambrosia. I grabbed a piece and ate it. It tasted like cheesecake.

"Why did you punch the wall?'' My dad yelled form the living room. I put everything away, went to the living room, and sat next to my dad.

"Because my worst nightmare happened: Travis fricking Stoll moved next door. The only good thing about this is that he lives with his brother who happens to be my best friend at camp. I going to bed." I said and got up and went to my room. I put on my green hoodie and put on my green pajama pants. I set the alarm to 6:00 am, turned off the light, and fell into a dreamless sleep.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP! _

I woke up to the alarm clock and pressed the off button. My dad and Regina were at work already so I went to Angi's room and ripped the blankets off of her and yelled

"Wake up!" In her ear and I did the same routine with Angelia. I went to the kitchen and got frosted flakes and ate it. I went to our backyard and my dog, Rex, knocked me down and started to lick my face repeatedly.

"Rex! Stop!'' I said between my laughter. Finally he stopped and I got up and grabbed his bowl. I wiped my face on my sleeves and filled his bowl up with dog food.

"Rex. Come and eat boy!'' I called. When he didn't come at first, I got worried. I looked up and saw he was growling at the fence between my house and Connor's. I walked over and looked through a hole in the fence. I didn't see anyone at first but then I saw green hazel eyes.

"Connor!'' I yelled

"Yes?'' He said as he flew over to my yard.

"Your seriously gonna wear flying shoes to school?'' I questioned.

"Yup. You never know when your gonna need them'' Connor said. I looked back at Rex who was now eating.

"Were you spying on me?'' I questioned

"Yup.'' He said

"Why?''

"Cuz I heard you laughing so I decided I was gonna scare you, but you dog gave me away.''

"Well I got to go change so fly back to your yard.'' I said

"See you later.'' I heard him yell over the fence. I walked back inside and into my room. I checked my clock and it said 7:10am. Today feels like the perfect weather like not too hot or not too cold. I grabbed a pair of navy blue jean short shorts, a black plaid shirt with a white under shirt and my converse. I also put on Travis' jacket. I walked over to my desk and saw a picture when I was 12. I looked ugly. I had acne and braces but now I had long black hair, clear skin, and straight teeth. I brushed my hair, grabbed my backpack and went downstairs. I saw Angi and Angelia watching TV waiting for me.

"Ready?'' Angi asked

"Yeah" I replied. We went to their black Volvo and it took like 2 minutes to get to school. As soon as we got there Angelia went straight to David, Angi went to her friends, and I went to the office to get my schedule since they didn't mail it to me. Our school mails the schedules a week before school but since the school found out three days ago that I'll be coming back, I didn't get it. My schedule was:

1st period~ English ~Mr. Ramos

2nd period~ Algebra1~Ms. Hoeper

3rd period~ Chemistry ~ Mrs. Mustain

4th period~ Lunch

5th period~ History~ Mr. Castio

6th period~ Greek~ Mr. Ruby

7th period~ P.E.~ Coach Hewitt

When I walked out I saw familiar brown curly short hair. It was the Stoll's and you could tell them apart by height. Travis was a little bit taller than Connor. I ran down the hallway and straight onto Connor's back.

"Oh shit! Katie!'' Connor exclaimed. I laughed.

"What class do you have first?'' I asked Connor and Travis.

"Ramos." They said together. My mouth dropped and they laughed at my reaction.

"I'm guessing that's you first class too, huh?'' Travis said.

"Yeah and since you didn't tell me that you were moving next door, you get to carry me to class." I replied.

"Fine I don't care. You weigh like 5 pounds." Connor said.

"I'll take that as a compliment." I said.

"As you should." He said. Travis was being oddly quiet.

"What's wrong with Travis?''

"Drew broke up with him which makes today a good day" I laughed and felt a little bit happy which was not like me. Travis always haves girlfriends and usually breaks up with them, so I should care less. This time though I was actually seemed happy that drew was out of the picture.

"Travis.'' I said.

"Travis!'' I said a little louder. Connor punched Travis on his arm.

"Ow! What!'' Travis said rubbing his arm. I slapped him on the back of his head.

"What the hell? Is it hurt Travis day?'' he yelled walking into class silencing everyone that was already here.

"You need to step out of your happy trance.'' I said.

"Fine. I will.''

"Is he your boyfriend?'' one of the popular girls asked pointing towards Connor. Travis laughed while me and Connor showed disgusted faces. I jumped off of Connor's back and said

"Hell no! He's my best friend!'' Travis was still laughing and me and Connor looked at each other. At the same time we punched Travis on one of his arms.

"OW! You guys suck!'' Travis said. Me and Connor were the ones laughing now.

"Alright class take your seats." The teacher said. We sat down in the back.

"My name is Mr. Ramos. I'll be your English teacher.'' He said in a bored voice. Oh goody, this is going to be a long year.

I was happy it was lunch, but also mad because Travis was in every one of my classed and Connor was in only 3 of them. I grabbed an apple and a water bottle and sat walked towards my old friends. There was Alice, Amy, Jack, Brian, Chloe, Rene, and Nicole.

"KATIE!'' All of my friends yelled in happiness that I was home. They all ran to me and gave me a group hug. When they were done with the hugs we all sat down.

"So how was it with your mom?'' Nicole asked me. This was my cover.

"It was cool. We had lots of fun together." I replied.

"Ok. Did you guys see the new guys? They are totally hot! And it seems that our Katie is close friends with them.'' Amy said. I rolled my eyes and looked for the Stolls. Of course they are sitting with the popular crowd.

"And?'' I questioned.

"And you like totally introduce us girls to them.'' Alice said. My gaze went to Connor and he mouthed the words 'help me' with a desperate look on his face.

"I'll be right back." I said to my friend and walked over to Connor.

"Sorry guys, but I'm going to steal my best friend from you guys.'' I said to the popular and took Connor by his jacket. We walked back to my table.

"Guys this is Connor, Connor this is Alice, Amy, Jack, Brian, Chloe, Rene, and Nicole." I said.

"So Katie, who's jacket are you wearing?'' Jack asked.

"Nobody's." I said too quickly. Everyone was either smiling or smirking.

"My brother Travis'." Connor said. I felt a blush creep up on my cheeks.

"What!" Chloe yelled.

"Katie, you know if this guy hurts you in any way we can kick his ass for you." Rene said

"We're not going out and he can kick all of you asses. He goes to camp with. That's where we met." I said. They think I go to a fighting camp where you learn lots of fighting skills, which was half true.

"Oh." Rene replied. If this is was everyone's reaction might as well give the jacket back. I got up, took the jacket of, and threw in Travis' face.

"I don't want it anymore." I said and walked back. Of course Travis followed me there.

"What's the matter? I thought you liked my jacket, Meredith." Travis said. He knows I hate my middle name cuz that's the name Drew uses as my name.

"Don't call me that.'' I hissed.

"Why not, Meredith?'' Travis said with a smirk.

"Because your gonna end up with a broken nose." I replied and smiled.

"Well if you punch me your just gonna end up messing your arm up even more Meredith." Travis said. I smiled even wider as an idea came into my mind.

"True, but that doesn't mean I can't do this." I said and kicked him in the nuts. Most of the girls gasped and the guys laughed. Travis fell to the floor and I bended down and whispered in Travis' ear

"Maybe your right. Maybe it is hurt Travis day." I said. I walked back to my shocked friends grabbed my backpack and went to class a little early.

The rest of school was better, probably because I had Greek and P.E towards the end of the day. Angi and Angelia were already waiting for me in the car. I got in and we took off. When I notice that we weren't going the right way to the house I asked

"Where are we going?"

"We are going to buy some swim suits." Angi said.

"Why?'' I asked

"Because we are going to go to a…"

"POOL PARTY!" They both yelled

"And you're going." Angi said and smiled evilly. She knows I hate parties


	3. Chapter 3

"_Because we are going to go to a…"_

_"POOL PARTY!" They both yelled_

_"And you're going." Angi said and smiled evilly. She knows I hate parties_

"Gods I hate you.'' I said and sighed

"Love ya too, sis." Angi said. I just stared blankly out the window, looking at the passing buildings, for three more minutes.

"We're here." Angi cheered. I didn't even bother to look at what store we were at. I just wanted to get this over with. We walked in and went straight to the bikini racks. I looked at them one by one and still couldn't find anything after ten minutes. Heck, angi and Angelia were already trying on their multiple choices! I look at the last rack and some thing caught my eye. It was an aqua, green and white bikini, triangle top, that ties in the back, has gold bead accents, and has sparkly ties on the sides with gold bead accents.

(link on profile)

"Found it!'' I cheered.

"Good, now go try it on." Angelia said in an I-could-care-less tone. I went into the changing room and walked out to Angi and Angelia.

"I think it looks goods. Compliments you curves well." Angi said

"Whatever." Angelia said with a wave of her hand and went into the changing room.

"Well, screw you too." I muttered under my breath. I went back to change and pay for the bathing suit. After waiting 20 minutes for Angi and Angelia to finally decide which one they wanted, we went home. Angi and ngelia went to do their makeup and hair which I found extremely stupid because were going to a pool party. Your hair and make up will get ruined. I went to my room only to see that someone had toilet papered my room and I knew exactly who that was. I walked down stairs, muttering Greek curses along the way and earning a curious look from my dad and Regina. I walked to the house next door and started pounding on the door.

"Yes?" A beautiful lady said, probably Travis' and Connor's mother. Just by looking at her you can tell why Hermes fell in love with her.

"Is your idiotic son here?" I asked her politely.

"Just one second. TRAVIS!" She yelled calling for him. Within seconds Travis was there as if he knew it was me.

"Hey Gardner. What's up?" Travis said trying to be innocent. I grabbed his ear and started dragging him back to my house.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow! Gods damn it Katie! That hurt!" Travis kept yelling even when we were in my house, which dad and Regina just laughed at.

"Clean it up!" I yelled at him. Travis just kept rubbing his ear.

"And if I don't?" Travis said. Bad move. With lots of concentration, I willed veins to wrap around his neck. Tightening by the second.

"Okay, okay! I'll do it!" he managed to say. I let the veins release him. As soon as they were gone he quickly got to work. Within 30 minute he was done and said goodbye.

"Ugh! I hate you Angi." I said. We were parked in front of the house with the party. I could hear the music blasting and I think I could smell the beer.

I hated parties because they were always crowded and stupid drunk teenagers who do stupid stuff.

"Stop complaining and please just try to enjoy the party." Angi said as we were getting out of the car.

"fine." I grumbled. I knew that all my friends that I sit with at lunch won't be here. They hated parties and fortunately for them no one forced them to come. This mean I'll only know 2 people here. For the first hour I just talked to random people and laughed at the people that were drunk off their asses, before I went outside. I saw a familiar face and sat down next to him.

"Hey Travis." I said.

"Hey Katie." He replied

"So where's Connor? I haven't seen him since school ended." I asked.

"He got a message from Chiron. Something about there being a 13 year old demigod in the state and Chiron needing Connor to bring to camp." Travis said.

"Oh." Was all I said. After 5 minutes of silence, I broke it.

"Um… no offense and all, but I'm surprised you're not drinking." I said

"No. I wouldn't do that. My mom had a boyfriend who got really drunk and beat her. One day it went too far and my mom ended up in the hospital. Since then I made a promise to myself not to drink." Travis said.

"Sorry" I said. Travis shooked his head and suddenly I was thrown over Travis's shoulder.

"TRAVIS!" I yelled. He just laughed and from upside down I could see where he was heading, the pool. I kept trying to make him put me down, but it was useless. Before I knew it me and Travis were under water. When we were above the water I yelled 'I HATE YOU!' and walked out of the pool with Travis following me laughing and trying to apologize. I walked into one of the rooms in the house and slammed the door. I looked around looking for something to dry myself off, but instead I found a very drunk teenage boy who've I seen around school.

"Well hello there, pretty girl." He said, invading my personal space and trying to grab my ass.

"Get the hell off me!" I yelled and pushed him. I could hear Travis yelling my name and begging on the door franticly.

"NO!" The guy said. He grabbed me by my head and forcibly made me kiss him. He kept shoving his tongue down my throat so I bit on his lip. He jumped back.

"BITCH!" He yelled and raised his fist. I kept waiting for the hit, but it never came. I looked up and saw that Travis had come and grabbed the guy's hand.

"Don't. Even. Think. About it." Travis said in a ice cold tone with a deathly glare. It was like he was a angry son of Hades. Then the stupid guy tried to punch Travis. They ended up fighting. Travis was beating the crap out of the guy, but the guy was getting a couple good punches as well. I looked around and saw a lamp. I grabbed it and smashed it on the guy's head knocking him out.

"Good job." Travis said. I nodded.

"Thanks. Do you think you can take me home?" I asked Travis. He nodded his head and walked out, with me following him. The ride back was quiet.

"Hey do you think I could stay with you at your house? My parents think that I'm staying with a friend for the night, so it would be weird for me to unexpectedly come home." I said nervously.

"Yeah. That's fine, Kates." Travis said. When we got there we both went inside and I called Angi from Travis's cell, because I left mine at home, to tell her were I was at. Travis walked into the bathroom to clean up.

"Hey, do you have any clothes I could borrow?" I asked.

"Yeah, hold on." Travis said. He came back later with an oversized shirt and an old gym shorts.

"Sorry that's all I have." Travis said giving them to me.

"They're fine." I said and left to change. When I came back out to the living room and saw Travis sitting on the couch wear shorts and no shirt. I smiled and sat down next to him.

"Thanks." I said to Travis.

"Welcome." He replied

"Can I ask you a question?" I said. Travis smiled.

"You just did." He said.

"Why did you do it?" I asked.

"Katie, when you're in danger I'd do just about anything to make sure you not hurt. We may get on each other's nerves a lot, but I like you. As a friend. And when I saw that that punk was about to hit you I kind of lost control." Travis said seriously. I smiled making him smile and leaned into his shoulder. Wee sat there the rest of the night watching reruns of Friends, before I fell asleep.

`A/N: Sorry for not updating in soo long! I just been really busy lately! I just wanted to give a thanks to all my reviewers and watchers and anybody else who read my story. I promise I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible.


	4. Chapter 4

When I awoke, I was lying on top of Travis who was sound asleep. I smiled at him. There was a little bit of hair in face so I moved it out of his face. Then I started tracing his face with my fingers and did this for about ten minutes. I looked up and saw Connor, his mom holding two babies, and a big man all smiling at us which of course made me scream. Travis bolted up making me sit on his lap with his arms wrapped around me so I wouldn't fall.

"What's the matter? Katie? You all right?" Travis asked franticly.

"I'm ok." I said between pants holding my hand to my chest. I simply pointed to the direction of his family. Travis' head turned to the direction I was pointing to and he immediately blushed. It was the first time i've seen him blush and it was cute. Yes, I, Katie Gardner, admit that something was cute about Travis Stoll.

"Hey Connor, mom, and Jerry." Travis said awkwardly and did a half wave.

"Maybe I should get off." I whispered. I went and sat down next to him.

"Well this is a pleasant surprise. We come home and find my best friend and brother sleeping together on the couch." Connor said a bit amused.

"Well I should start making breakfast. Would you like to stay? I'm Alexia, this is John, and the baby with blue is Chris and the baby with purple is Natalya." Alexia, their mother said.

"Sure. I'm Katie but you know what? Let me make breakfast because you look tired." I said. Alexia tried to protest, but it was no use. Within two hours I had made eggs, bacon, sausage, pancakes, and even the babies' bottles.

"Wow! Everything looks great Katie. Thanks!" Alexia said.

We all sat down to eat while the babies, who I found out were six months, were playing in the play pin.

"So are you Travis's girlfriend?" Jerry, their stepdad asked. Connor started laughing while mine and Travis's faces turned bright red.

"No, we're not dating. It's ….complicated" Travis said slowly.

"Yeah, that's true. One minute they're friends, the next they're trying to kill each other, and the next they're about to have-''

"CONNOR!" I yelled and threw a sausage at him.

"If you value you're life you will not finish that sentence." Travis sneered at him. Just then I heard a baby cry. Alexia tried to get up, but I told her to sit down.

"It's fine. The baby is probably hungry." I said grabbing a bottle. I walked over and saw Natalya was the one crying. After I fed her I laid her down next to Chris. They were the most adorable twins ever. I tickled both their tummies and they both started laughing uncontrollably. I could've sworn that I heard Chris snort. I went and sat next to Connor and continued eating.

"You're really good with kids." Jerry commented.

"Yeah, at camp I take care of all the kids under the age of six. When Travis makes me mad I make him help. As in blackmail." I said.

"Yeah all those little kids are a bunch of—'' I didn't let him finish that sentence because I kicked him under the table and glared at him. The phone rang and alexia went to answer.

"Jerry, we have to go. Liz went into labor. Come on. Hurry up!" Alexia yelled franticly. Jerry immediately got up and grabbed his keys.

"Connor, Travis I need you guys to watch the twins." Jerry said.

"What? We can't watch two babies for a whole day!" Connor yelled.

"I'll help." I volunteered.

"Great. Thank you Katie." Alexia said before they left. I looked backed at the babies and saw that they were asleep. I picked up one and Travis picked up the other and took them to their room. After we set them down in their cribs we turned to each other.

"I can't believe Connor almost told my parents we almost had sex!" Travis whispered yelled. I know, I know, it's pretty crazy, but I can explain. Me and Travis went to a party in the Aphrodite cabin. It was fun at first, but then two Aphrodite likes pushed us into a closet and pink stuff was sprayed all of the room. Next thing I know is both mine and Travis' shirts are off. Travis was about to take off my bra as well, but, thank god, Connor found us and all of sudden the lust was gone. It's just way too embarrassing to even talk about.

"I know! Good thing we stopped him." I said.

"Hey. What movie do you guys want to watch?" Connor said.

"Umm… how about Miss Congeniality?" I said. I loved this movie and watched it a thousand times. My favorite part would have to be the talent competition and her doing self defense lessons.

"sure." Both Travis and Connor said in unison. They walked out, me trailing behind them. I did something I always did which was jump on Connor's back when he was least expecting it. Connor was halfway down the stairs when I jumped on his back and we both almost fell. Luckily he gripped the railing and caught us both. When we got downstairs I called my dad.

"Hey Dad. Do you think I could stay the night with Connor and Travis? Their stepdad's sister went into labor and I'm helping them take care of their baby brother and sister." I said to my dad through Connor's phone.

"_What kind of dad would let their daughter stay at a house full of teenage boys?" _My dad said.

"Dad! It's not like I'll do anything with anyone of them. I'm just helping them take care of their six month brother and sister." I said

"_Katie, I'm just messing with you. You can stay, but I want you to call me every hour, so I know your ok. Good-bye"_ dad said.

"Thank you, daddy! Bye!" I said excitedly. I threw my self on the couch and laid my head on Connor's lap and watched the rest of the movie.

_Four hours later_

The twins had woken up two hours ago and were now watching Life as We Know It with us. I was holding Natalia and Connor had Chris. I kept tickling Natalia. Halfway through the movie I started on lunch. I had made sandwiches because I didn't feel like making anything else. I had put both babies to sleep again. Connor was lying down on the couch so there was no room to sit. I ended up sitting next to Travis with my head on his chest and his arms around me. Then the doorbell rang.

"Connor, get it." Both me and Travis said in unison, eyes glued on the TV. All I heard was Travis saying some words and then I heard a 'yeah come on in' from Connor. Two people walked in and when both me and Travis looked up, our jaws dropped.

"Mom!" I said while Travis said...

"Dad!" there, standing before us, was a very mad looking Demeter and Hermes.

**A/N: I'm soo sorry for not up dating sooner. I know you all hate me, but like I said, I'm sorry. I've been busy with school and finals and other testing, so yeah. I bet most of you know what it's like. Alright, on to other news. I was really disappointed with the person I chose for Travis and Connor, so you can go to my profile and look at that again, cuz I changed it. I also added other characters. I also wanted to ask you what chapter do you want Travis and Katie together? I should be able to update sooner cuz tomorrow the last day of school I go on winter break, so yay! Alright so bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Hello, Katie. Travis." My mom, Demeter said.

"Hey Mom" I said getting up and giving her a hug.

"Hey Katie. What's up, Travis?" Lord Hermes said giving me and his son a hug. The angry expressions never left though and to be honest I was getting worried.

"OK were happy you guys came to see us, but why?" Travis said after five minutes of silence

"Are you two dating or not?" Hermes blurted out, surprising Travis and I. we both shook our head.

"Ha! I told you my daughter would never go out with your idiotic son." Demeter gloated with a satisfied look on her face.

"Hey! He is not an idiot." Hermes said angrily.

"Why would you guys think were going out?" I finally managed to say.

"Because you two always lovey dovey and cuddling up. You guys act like a couple and right now your Aphrodite mission to get together." Hermes said. Demeter glared at Hermes while Travis and I looked uncomfortable.

"Well bye." Demeter said and just like that they were gone. Connor busted out laughing while Travis and I gave him a death glare.

"Oh come on! You two didn't find it funny how two gods questioned your relationship and then told you your Aphrodite's plan to get together?" Connor said in one breath. Travis grumbled something incoherent under her breath. I grabbed a pillow off the couch and threw it at Connor and when that didn't work I grabbed the remote and threw at his head. That got him to shut up.

"OW! That actually hurt!" Connor yelled.

"Shut up! The babies are asleep!" Travis whispered/yelled. As soon as he said that the babies cried. I went upstairs, along with Travis, to get the babies. I picked up Natalia and feed her a bottle already made for her.

"Um… Katie, I think Chris has a dirty diaper." Travis said making a face.

"Well then change him." I said in a duh tone.

"I don't know how to change a diaper." Travis said rubbing his neck. I laughed and showed him how.

"Oh that stinks!" Travis said as soon as I took off the diaper.

"Come on, Travis. Stop being a whimp. Do the rest and I'll show you how to put on the diaper." I said. He did what I said but, he kept complaining. We grabbed the babies and headed downstairs.

"Geez, Travis, what are you going to do when you have kids?" I said

"I'll leave it all to you." Travis replied and kissed my cheek, walking away like he didn't say that. What did he mean? Does he want to have kids with me? No. He can't like me, can he? There's no way, he's Travis Stoll and I'm Katie Gardner. I put Natalia in the play pin with Chris. I grabbed the remote and sat next to Connor and switched the channel teen mom 2. About 30 minutes into it, I was getting sick of Jenelle.

"She is such a horrible mother and puts her boyfriend before her baby. She doesn't deserve to have a baby." Travis said. Connor and I laughed at him continued watching the show.

_Six hours later._

Connor put the babies asleep for the night since it was now 9pm. I was tired as hell and just wanted to go to bed. I went to the bathroom and grabbed my pajamas I had gotten from my house an hour ago. I put on a black undershirt and black and white hello kitty pants. I sat down and laid my head on Connor's shoulder.

"Where am I going to sleep?" I asked tiredly.

"In Travis' room." Connor said with a smirk. I gave him the death glare, but I could tell he was serious. I nodded and looked at Travis.

"Ready to go to bed?" I asked Travis. He nodded his head, turned off the TV, and headed upstairs. I followed after him.

"Hey, Travis and Katie. Don't do anything. We wouldn't want a baby Stoll running around anytime soon, do we?" Connor said with raised eyes. I blushed red while Travis gave him the finger as we continued upstairs.

"I didn't hear a no!" Connor yelled. Of course I blushed redder.

"We hate you Connor!" I yelled back. All I heard was his laugh before I turned around.

"Ahh! Travis! Put your shirt back on!" I whispered yelled covering my eyes. It wasn't that I was uncomfortable, it was just I was concerned about staring or having dirty thoughts, if you know what I mean.

"Hey this is how I sleep. If you don't like it, sleep on the floor."

"No! You sleep on the floor!"

"No! Deal with it."

"But-" I was cut off because he tackled me to the bed.

"Get off me!" I exclaimed. He was on me, chest to chest, and I was really uncomfortable. I looked up and stared at his beautiful blue eyes. My eyes traveled down to lips. Oh how kissable his lips looked right now. He leaned down and my eyes shut, waiting for the kiss to come.

"Hey you two. I said no baby making." Connor said ruining the moment.

"CONNOR!" we both yelled at the same time.

"Just keep the door open!" he said walking back to his room.

"Gods I hate him. His timing really sucks." Travis said getting off me.

"You got that right. Night Travis." I sighed. I felt him get under the covers next to me.

"Night Katie." Travis said. I smiled and fell asleep

When I woke up I found a note on my head,

_ Katie_

_Jerry and I got home last night around 4am, so don't worry about the babies,_

_ Alexia._

I threw the note on the floor. I noticed that Travis and I were extremely close. He had his arms wrapped securely around my waist while I lying practically on top of him. I snuggled into his chest and tried going back to sleep. After 10 minutes of trying to go to bed, I gave up. I shook tried to wake up, but after many failed attempts I did the one thing I knew would wake him up: I slapped his face. Hard.

"OW! KATIE!" Travis said, jolting awake, glaring at me. Then, out of nowhere was laughter. I could recognize that stupid laugh anywhere. Our heads snapped in the direction of Connor.

"Whoo! That was priceless and I got it all on tape!" Connor exclaimed, "Man, this is going on facebook." Connor said. Travis and I looked at each other with worried expressions. If he put it on facebook that meant that everyone from camp would see it, including my siblings.

"Give us the tape!" Travis and I said in unison. Connor ran out the room with the camera with Travis and me following him. He ran down the stairs past his family towards the door. He shut it in our face, stalling us. We were hot on his heels and he was heading to my house. We all busted through the door and Connor tripped over the coffee table, hitting his head on the floor. I instantly sat on him.

"Give me the tape!" I yelled. He gave me the camera rubbing his head.

"What tape?" my dad questioned his coffee an inch from his mouth. David was over here again and everyone was looking at us with confusion. I took out the tape and threw it in the fireplace that had fire in it, thankfully.

"What do you mean?" I said playing dumb. My dad sighed. This was going to be a long and awesome year. Would be better if Travis wasn't here, but I could handle him, right?

**A/N: okay so let me know what you think. Alright for the next chapter I'm going to skip a couple of months. Sadly this means Christmas and new years. Sorry to disappoint anyone. And happy new years to everyone!**


	6. The birthday Part 1

A few months have passed by and I really enjoyed having Connor here. Christmas was really fun. I bought Travis and Connor new leather jackets, I also gave Connor an adventure time shirt, why he likes that show I'll never know, and I got Travis checkered vans that I saw him eyeing when we went to the mall. Travis gave me a breaking dawn shirt, I'm a twi-hard, sue me, and another team Edward t-shirt from hot topic. Connor gave me a beautiful necklace with a huge k on it and the k had diamonds all over it. And the best part about it is that on the back, you push a button and transform into a sword. Demeter gave me a card with 1000 dollars on it and she said that each month she would add five hundred to it. It was a pretty awesome Christmas. For new years my family went over to Travis' house, our parents got along really well. Travis and I stayed a good distance away from each other at midnight, but to Travis' entertainment I had to kiss Connor. Have I mentioned I hate Angi? We avoided each for a week. School was going to start soon and right now I was sitting with my back against the headboard of my bed with Connor's head on my lap and I was playing with his hair.

"Your hair is really soft. How do you get it to be that soft?" I asked memorized by his hair.

"I, uh, conditioned it?" he said in a questioned voice.

"Yeah, but I do too and my hair isn't that soft."

"Well maybe it's a Hermes thing. Listen I need serious girl advice." Connor said sitting up. I smirked. I knew exactly who he was talking about. I seen him eyeing my friend Nicole, but every time they open their mouths all that comes out are yells. They have a love/hate relationship. One minute they get along the next they don't. Nicole is a daughter of Aeolus, god of the wind, but Connor didn't know that.

"OK. Shoot." I said smiling.

"Well I have this 'friend' and he really like this girl. Problem is, every time he tries to talk to her something stupid comes out and so it starts a chain of yelling, her slapping him, and so on. He's tired of fighting and wants to tell how he really feels, but he doesn't know how. And she has a fucking boyfriend." Connor said the last sentence with so much hatred that I kind of got scared. I nodded.

"Well, tell your 'friend' to think before he says something. And as for the boyfriend. I think what your 'friend' needs to do is be the girl's friend, and then when she and her boyfriend break up, your 'friend' will be there. A shoulder to cry on. Then wait at least a month to 'make a move on her' as you would put it or tell her how he feels, just tell him to speak from his heart." I said feeling wise and putting quotes around friend. I already knew Nicole and her boyfriend are going to break up. They have trust issues and argue a lot.

"So tomorrow is your birthday, what are you planning on doing?" Connor questioned. I shrugged. I really didn't think turning 16 was a big deal. Yeah, yeah, I know people have big bashes and sweet 16 parties, but honestly, I think it's just a waste of money. Go ahead and make fun. I think it's pointless; I rather save up for a car.

"Probably nothing. Just a family gathering and a couple of friends." I said.

"Katie you are the boring-est person I've ever met!" Connor exclaimed throwing a pillow at my face and hitting me repeatedly with it. I stood up, grabbed a pillow, and did the same. Soon we were both laughing. I tripped on my blanket and fell. On top of Connor. On the floor. We looked at each other and busted out laughing. My dad walked passed my door, but walked right back and walked in.

"What are you doing?" he said eyebrows raised. From his point of view, all he saw was his daughter lying on top of a guy laughing.

"Nothing." Connor and I said in unison.

"Right…. Well make your bed and clean your room." Dad said and walked away.  
>"Ugh! I don't want to." I whined, but got up and did it anyway.<p>

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Yelled the Stoll and Gardner family. Everything was so bright and I didn't want to open my eyes. I groaned and pulled the covers over my face. Suddenly I felt a heavy body on me.

"Come on Kates. Even I'm up and you know how I am at nine in the morning." Travis said. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pouted, my eyes open.

"Pleases Travie. Can you tell them to get out and let me sleep?" I asked. He smirked.

"Nope. Get up before I tell your dad about the time we went s-'' I covered his mouth and flipped him over so I was on top.

"If you ever tell my dad anything about that I will tell your mom about the time you c-'' Travis covered my mouth and we were glaring at each other. I put up my hand and counted to three. We both let go on three. I laid next to Travis.

"Why don't you finish you sentences?" Alexia said. Travis and I looked at each other as we sat up.

"Nah, we're good." Travis said. Natalya started squirming in Jerry's arms and had her arms out stretched towards me. I smiled and picked her at.

"Hi, you beautiful girl." I cooed at her. She giggled softly. I looked at my dad.

"Dad, I want a baby." I said. Everyone's faces were so funny I started laughing. My dad just looked pissed.

"When your 30." He growled. I started laughing harder. As soon as calmed down I looked at all of them.

"I'm just kidding. I just wanted to see your reactions. Dad was the best though." I said.

"You better be." Dad said.

"Right well let's go eat breakfast." Regina said. Regina had made everything that has to do with breakfast that you could think of. Of course all the guys pigged out. Soon after we ate, my dad insisted that he give me my present now.

"Why don't you go outside and look?" my dad said.

"Is it that cute little puppy we saw at the shelter? Actually don't tell me." I said excited and ran outside. Pure shocked. That's what I would use to describe how I was feeling right now. I couldn't move. I couldn't think hell I couldn't breathe.

"Oh….My….God." I said. Right there in front of me was the 2012 Ferrari 458 Italia. Tears started pouring down my face. I turned around and gave my dad and Regina the biggest hug I could managed.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! This must have cost you a fortune. I love you guys." I said

"Well stop crying. Here are your keys. Knock yourself out." My dad said. I nodded and grabbed Travis hand.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"Some where." I said. We both go in and drove away. I pulled up at the shelter.

"What are we doing here?" Travis questioned. I didn't answer him, I just ran inside. I ran straight to the cage where I last saw her. I picked her up and she started liking my face.

"Okay, okay. I'm going to take you home with me I promise." I told her. She was a brown boxer puppy. She was six weeks old and already had her shots. I volunteer here so that's how I knew she was here. I found her and one other boy puppy in a box, shaking and cold. I fell in love with her as soon as I saw her. I want the boy too, but my dad would never allow it. I frowned when I saw Travis wasn't behind me. I set the puppy down and went to look for him. Then I saw a rather slutty girl flirting with Travis, her hand all over him. Travis was looking for any sign of help to get out of her way. She had him backed up against the wall. I walked up to them.

"Hey babe." I said and pushed the girl away, and kissed Travis full on the mouth. At first he didn't respond, but after a second, he wrapped his arm around me and kissed me back with a lot of passion. Half through the sigh, I heard her sigh angrily and her heels clicking away.

"What was that for?" Travis asked breathlessly.

"Thought you need help." I said equally breathless.

"Yeah. I like my girls cute, not cheap." Travis stated. I laughed.

"Well let me show you my puppy." I said as me and Travis walked to her. I picked her up and kissed her head.

"She's cute." He said petting her.

"Yeah I just don't want to leave the boy here, you know. I wish I could have him, but my dad would kill me." I said to him sadly. Travis picked him up.

"Eh, what the hell? He's handsome, like me, and I can't stand to see you sad on your birthday. I'll take him." Travis said. My eyes lit with joy as wrapped one arm around his neck and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks Travis, you're the best!" I exclaimed. We signed the papers and left. I ended up naming her Aslinn and Travis named boy Handsome. I stopped by Petco to get a few things. Travis and I got a two dog houses and puppy food. I got Aslinn a purple zebra pillow thingy that dogs slept on, while Travis got Handsome an army one. We also got toys. Everything barley fit in the truck but we managed. We had been gone for four hour. Two at the shelter and getting something to eat. And then a 30 minutes drive to the next city for Petco, spending an hour there, and 30 minute drive back. When I got home, we walked in my house with the puppies and all the lights were off.

"What the hell?" I said. I flicked the lights on and all I heard was...

"SURPRISE!"

**A/N: Hey so you all probably hate me for not updating, but the last two months were stressful. My doggy passed away last week so Aslinn is actually my dog heaven. I dedicate this chapter to her. So again sorry. **


	7. Chapter 7

Shock. That was what I was feeling right now. Apparently, Connor had thrown a surprise family with all my friends from school, about 10, some of my really close friends from camp, about 10, and my family. I was really happy right now. I looked at every person until my eyes landed on someone.

"PERCY!" I yelled and ran at him. I threw my arms around him and started crying.

"Hey, hey, hey. Why are you crying?" Percy asked.

"I just really missed you. I haven't seen you in months." I said. After the war I had lost a lot of siblings. Out of 25 of us only 6 survived. I took it really hard because I loved each and every single one of them. Percy lost a lot of friends as well so he knew where I was coming from. Him being the nice guy he is tried to help me out of my depression. He was what kept me from going crazy because losing that many people you love and had to watch die was just too hard. Percy was like a big brother to me.

"Well stop crying. It your birthday." He said wiping my tears away. I nodded and laugh.

"Let's party!" Connor exclaimed turning up the music. I danced so much my feet felt like they were going to fall off. Halfway through the party, one of my friends, Brian, comes up to me.

"So Katie, do I get to give you a birthday kiss?" He asked. He has been asking this for years and even tried spin the bottle once.

"Sure." I said. I was happy so I might as well finally give him his wish. His lips instantly crashed to mine. He was kissing me roughly and his lips weren't as soft as Trav- forget that thought. It all felt wrong. _It felt so right when Travis kissed me._ Said a voice in the back of my head. I was shocked that I thought this so I pulled away, smiled and walked off.

_Third person_

While Katie was kissing Brian, little did she know that Travis was there the whole time. His heart broke and he was beyond mad. He was mad at Katie for letting the guy shove his tongue down her throat and mad at the guy for kissing _his _Katie. He wanted to rip the guy's throat out.

"Hey Travis." Katie said happily. Obviously not seeing how upset Travis was.

"Katie." He said not looking at her. Katie frowned and wondered what was wrong with him.

"Wanna dance?" She asked, pointing her thumb toward the living room, where the furniture had been cleared out.

"No." Travis said icily. He knew he being cold, but he didn't care, he was too mad.

"What's wrong?" Katie said touching his arm. Travis stared at it before he yanked his arm away from here.

"Nothing." He said walking off.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Everything seemed to pass too quickly for Katie and it was time for everyone to go home. Percy and Annabeth were going to spend the night which would be fun. Soon it was just Annabeth, Percy, Connor and Travis and their family, and Katie and her family. The parents were in the kitchen talking about who knows what and the teenagers were all in the living room.

"So, Annabeth, is Percy good in bed?" Angi asked. Percy and annabeth blushed while everyone laughed.

"No comment." Annabeth mumbled.  
>|"So that means you two are being intimate." Katie teased.<p>

"Shut. Up." Percy said nodding his head towards the kitchen. Katie rolled her eyes. Percy was so paranoid sometimes. They were all sitting on the floor except for Travis who was sitting on the couch, not paying attention at all.

"Travis, can I talk to you outside?" Katie asked. She knew something was seriously bothering him. She just couldn't figure it out. Travis glared at her before answering.

"Whatever." He said before getting up and walking out. Katie was just in shock. Sure Travis could be a jerk sometimes or an ass, but he never, not once, treated her the way he was right now. Katie sighed and stood up and went outside. All the other teenagers sat in silence for a moment before rushing to a window or door to hear or see what was happening.

"Travis."

"Katie."

"What's wrong? You've been acting like a jerk ever since we got home."

"Why do you care about me? Don't you have a boyfriend?  
>"What are you talking about? I don't have a boyfriend!"<p>

"That stupid guy you were kissing!" Travis yelled.

"Him, that meant nothing! He's been bugging me since 7th grade to give him a kiss, so I did just so he stop bugging me. And why does it matter to you! We're not even together!" Katie said furiously. He was freaking out over nothing!

"Do you really not feel anything for me? Katie, I'm in love with you! That's why I prank you all the time, to get your attention. I date all these girls just so you'd get jealous and realize you feelings for me. But obviously the feeling isn't mutual. Whatever, just don't talk to me. I don't want to see." Travis said heartbroken and walked off. Katie's eyes were wide and she just watched as he walked off. She turned to walk back into the house, while the rest of the teenagers moved back to their circle quickly, acting as if they hadn't heard what happened.

"Where's Travis?'' Annabeth asked.

"He left.'' Katie whispered. "Imma go to bed, goodnight." Katie walked into the kitchen to tell her parents goodnight as well, however her sad mood didn't go unnoticed by her parents.

_Katie's pov_

I turned off the lights and got under the covers. I laid there for a second pondering my feelings. I did love Travis, I just wasn't sure if I was _in _love with him. I admit that he was really hot and has an amazing personality, but do I want to be in a relationship. Then it hit me. He didn't want to see me. Travis had become like a best friend to me. I talked to him everyday, now I can't talk to him. He _hates _me. The thought made my chest ache and that's when the tears started pouring. I cried myself to sleep.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Monday came by to fast for my liking. I just got out of 4th period and according to my friends I look like crap. Some friends they are. Travis made it clear he wasn't going to talk to me. He avoided my many attempts and acted as if I wasn't there. I sat down at my table for lunch and laid my head down on to my arms.

"God Katie, what's wrong with you?" Nicole said.

"Nothing, just leave me alone." I snapped.

"Someone's PMSing." Jack sang. I glared at him and punched him the arm hard.

"Ow! What the hell!" jack exclaimed. I got up and walked out of the cafeteria. As I was walking around the corner something caught my eye. I saw Tina, the school slut, pressed up against the locked in a heated make out with Travis. My heart shattered into a million pieces. I couldn't believe it. I ran out of the building and straight for home. By the time I got there my face was soaked with tears.  
>"Katie, what are you doing home and more importantly why are you crying?" dad said. Crap. I forgot today was his day off. I didn't answer and rushed up the stairs. I slammed my door and threw myself on the bed.<p>

"In love with me, my ass." I muttered to myself. I didn't know why it hurt some much. I felt as if I was dying a painful death. I know I sound like a drama queen but it is true. When I saw Tina and Travis I felt rage, jealously, hurt, and betrayal. And then it me like a ton of bricks. I am in love with Travis Stoll.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys! I know you all probably hate me, but I'm really sorry. And I blame it all on laziness. This is sadly the last chapter. BUT, I have a new story out called 'The Unexpected Surprise'. It's a concept that I really don't think has been written about this couple. It's about Katie getting pregnant by Travis and their struggles to deal with a baby, angry parents, and jealous exes. So please check it out. Anyways, enjoy the last chapter!**

** XxXxXxXxXxXx**

The past week has been hell. All over school all I ever heard Travis and tin this and Travis and Tina that. It was absolutely horrible. The fourth day I just decided to stay home from school the rest of the week which was only two days. My dad was fine with it. He thought I could use the rest. Today was Friday and I was trying to finish some homework Connor had brought me. I walked downstairs to get a glass of water.

"Hey Kates." A voice said behind me. I jumped like ten feet in the air and spun around so fast, I got dizzy for a moment.

"Connor, what the hell! You scared me to death!" I yelled hitting him on the chest. He was laughing like a freaking idiot.

"You should of seen you're face!" Connor exclaimed laughing on the floor.

"Shouldn't you be in school?" I asked annoyed.

"I decided to skip English. I hate ." he stated

"So what are you doing here?"

"I decided to take my best friend out, because she's having a crappy week." Oh great this should be fun! Note the sarcasm. Connor was pretty unpredictable when it came to his terms of fun. Last time he wanted to take me out, we ended up having clean up duty for two whole summers. I should of know not to go with him in the middle of the night.

"Fine. As long as it's not anything illegal." I said with a sigh.

"Great. Lets go!" He exclaimed dragging me out the door.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Adventure Park? Seriously?" I questioned. I haven't been to this place a since I was ten. It was an arcade that had laser tag and water bumper boats and a family race track and miniature golf.  
>"Yes. Oh! I want to play Deal or No Deal!'' Connor exclaimed running toward the game. After he played one game, I decided to try it, and I admit it was pretty fun. I won two hundred tickets and Connor won one ticket. It was so flippin hilarious. Next we decided to play Jumpin Jackpot which was like a jump rope game. And so far I hated it. It starts off slow but towards the end it gets really fast and hard to keep up with. I could never win.<p>

"I am going to beat you if you win!" I yelled. He was so close to winning I now know how he felt with deal or no Deal.

"I'm gonna win! I'm gonna win! Oh! Oh! I won! Haha, beat that Katie." Connor gloated.

"I hate you." I slapped him really hard on the arm. We played laser tag and the water bumper boats when we finally decided to go home. Today was really fun, surprisingly. I threw myself on my bed and sighed.

"So how has school been?" I asked Connor, who swinging around in my desk chair.

"Nicole and her boyfriend are fighting." He said, trying to hide his happiness.

"And that's a good thing?" I questioned.

"Well, no, but think about, if they are fighting, they might break up. And that means some Connor loving."

"If she's even interested.'' I said. He threw a book at my stomach.

"Way to ruin a mood." He grumbled.

"So… how has Travis been?" I ask hesitantly.

"The honest truth is that he's hurting over you. He puts up this wall actin like he's perfectly fine and unaffected by you,, but deep down, it's the worst thing that's ever happened to him." Connor stated looking me in the eye.

"What about Tina?" I said venomously.

"Travis is using her to get you jealous. Wait why do you even….wait! You love Travis to." He exclaimed, jumping over to the bed, "you have to tell him! Come on, you got to make you look hot so that way he won't be able to resist you!"

"Are you saying I'm not naturally hot?" I questioned offended.

"No…well yes, well no. you know what? Go get ready!" He yelled.

"What are you going to do when I'm getting ready." I asked.

"I dunno. I'll find something to do." I nodded and went to take a shower. By the time I had gotten out of the shower it was 4:45. I blow dried my hair and straighten it, which took about thirty minutes. I put on mascara and eyeliner next. I put on ripped jeans and a slightly oversized shirt and my converse. I walked into my room and saw Connor playing with a Rubik's cube.

"I think I'm ready." I said playing with the hem of my shirt.

"Wow. You look hot!" he said joking around, "And my mom and jerry took the twins to a babysitter so that way they could go out. You and Travis should have a few hours to talk."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to stay here and watch the game with your dad."

"Okay well I'm going to leave."

"Go get your man, girl!" he yelled. I rolled my eyes. I said good bye to my dad and Regina and walked next door. I took a deep breath and knocked. I waited a minute until the door opened. Travis almost shut the door in my face but I kept it open with my hand.

"Travis, just hear me out. Please." I begged.

"Fine. You got two minutes." He grumbled.

"I know I hurt you and I'm sorry. Believe me, I've had a pretty crappy week to. You probably won't forgive me, but I want you back in my life, even though I don't deserve you. I don't want you back as a friend though- " he cut me off.

"Then why the fuck are you here?" he asked glaring at me. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I want you as more, you idiot. I want to be your girlfriend. I love you. It took me awhile to realize my feelings for you. Every guy I ever dated, I always compared them to you, but I didn't realize it at the time. My thoughts were always 'oh they aren't funny enough,' or –" he cut me off yet again, but differently. He crashed his lips to mine and we both poured everything into it. Lust. Passion. Love. Want. Everything we felt the past couples of days. We pulled away for much needed air.

"I love you too." He said his lip met mine again and he picked me up and carried me to his room. Travis pulled away and laid me down on the bed. He laid next to me and I put my head on his chest. He wrapped his arms tightly around me.

"What are you going to do about Tina?" I asked softly.

We were just using each other. She wanted to make her ex jealous and I wanted to make you jealous and it worked for both of us. Her ex begged for her to take him back." He said kissing my head.

"So are you my boyfriend now?" I questioned looking up at him.

"Hades yeah." He said before crashing his lips to mine. And for once, in a long time, I knew things were going to be great.


End file.
